Sete dias
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: O tempo era curto, mas era tudo o que possuia para encontrar uma cura e um sorriso.


"_**Sete dias"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Pokémon

**Casal:** GreenxRed;

**Gênero:** Angust; Drama; Romance;

**Classificação:** T

**Beta:** Youko Yoru (brigada!)

**Resumo:** O tempo era curto, mas era tudo o que possuia para encontrar uma cura e um sorriso.

**Disclaimer:** "Pokémon" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo e mais (MUITOS MAIS) uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar;

**Spoiler:** Boa parte dos games Red, Green e Blue. Além de parte consideravél da série de anime.

**Dedicatória:** Ainda não seria esse o fic, mas como o de terror acabou não saindo... Blan-senpai, tá aqui! Espero que esse faça seus pesadelos cessarem... Ou não.

**Observação:** Acabei misturando um pouco do game com o anime e o mangá, logo não esperem nada 100% fiel a um ou a outro. Não é preciso conhecer um ou outro para ler a fic... Mas saber quem, ao menos, são as personagens, ajuda muito!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Prólogo – Uma chamada**_

Deixou a área do ginásio rumando rapidamente em direção ao Centro Pokémon da cidade de Veridian. Seus sapatos batiam contra o piso de pedra polida em um ritmo veloz. A cidade seguia sua vida como se mais nada houvesse acontecido, como se sua pressa não fosse algo anormal. O que de fato, não o era. Afinal, por vezes diversas havia abandonado o ginásio apressadamente, pois, mesmo que ainda defendesse a insígnia da Terra, seguia, paralelamente, com os estudos para um dia herdar as pesquisas de seu avô. Assim, qualquer grande emergência que surgisse, a enfermeira Joy sempre acabava lhe chamando para acompanhar o caso. Desta vez não fora uma excessão.

O dia estava com um clima bom, e sobre sua cabeça se estendia um céu azul com poucas nuvens. O tempo quente quase lhe fazia dúvidar que, novamente, verificava-se um caso que se encaixasse com a última pesquisa realizada por seu avô, o professor Okido(1). Mas, conforme o breve relato da enfermeira, tudo indicava para um ponto afimativo.

Segundo o que ouvira pelo telefonema, o pokémon apresentava uma alta febre, levando-o a suar em excesso, e com poucos movimentos, aparentando grande fadiga. Tudo não poderia passar de um engano e ser mais um caso de algum monstrinho extremamente cansado por causa de seu treinador inexperiente ter abusado demais nas batalhas, mas talvez não o fosse. No fundo, esperava que o chamado fosse um engano.

Já fazia três meses desde que começara a ajudar o avô nas pesquisas, a nova doença descoberta surgira de modo completamente misterioso e, até o momento, não haviam encontrado uma cura. Os sintomas seguiam um esquema teórico: febre e fraqueza, seguindo para calafrios, falta de apetite, perda total de movimentos e óbito.

Durante o tempo em que havia dado o primeiro caso, apenas na região de Kanto, foram localizados dez focos, chegando a sete a confirmação real da doença. Para si, a primeira vez que vira um pokémon afetado fora em um pequeno Bellsprout, na cidade de Vermilion. Aquilo lhe marcara profundamente. Era doloroso demais.

Como a doença se transmitia ainda era uma incognita. Em todas as suspeitas que esteve presente, não havia nenhum pokémon selvagem, sendo que os treinadores afirmavam que não haviam passado por lugares suspeitos ou batalhado com algum monstro que parecesse afetado. Por fim, seu avô achara melhor isolar o hospedeiro e todos os pokémons que haviam tido contato com ele nos últimos sete dias. Assim, evitaria qualquer propagação da doença.

No único caso em que atendera sozinho, na cidade de Fuchsia, o pokémon, um Zubat, havia apresentado uma pequena melhora antes de avançar para a fase terminal. No fundo, isso se mostrava algo bom, afinal indicava que estavam seguindo pelo caminho certo para chegar à cura.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado no momento em que avistou, ao longe, a grande construção do Centro Pokémon. A abobada arredondada cortando a linha do horizonte era um alivio para muitos treinadores. Havia sido para si, quando, no começo de sua viagem, chegara à cidade de Veridian pela primeira vez. Isso já fazia nove anos...

Subiu os degraus das escadas rapidamente e seguiu, sem perder o pique, em direção as grandes portas de vidro, que se abriram autormáticamente assim que se aproximou. Mal teve tempo para observar a imponencia do grande saguão de recepção do local, quando foi abordado por uma preocupada enfermeira Joy.

"Green, realmente, desculpe..." A voz sempre tão calma e cordial passava mais insegurança, mesmo este sendo um sentimento que dificilmente a mesma deveria demonstrar, devido a seu posto de trabalho.

Seus olhos correram rapidamente pela aparência da jovem moça, o vestido rosa e o avental branco estavam impecáveis, nada desalinhado, como era o de costume em todas as enfermeiras que havia conhecido até o momento. Os cabelos roséos presos em seu costumeiro penteado, e o chapéu também se encontrava no local, mas sob os olhos grandes olheras podiam ser percebidas. Indíces de que a mesma estava sobrecarregada de trabalho há certo tempo.

"Tudo bem. Acima de tudo, eu lhe pedi para me chamar caso desconfiasse de algo. Onde...?" Sorria enquanto tentava, de algum modo, passar segurança para a jovem. Diferentemente da moça, dentro de si se encontrava certa excitação por tudo. Afinal, para si ainda havia esperanças de que fosse um mero engano.

"Por aqui..." A jovem Joy respondeu para si ao mesmo tempo em que lhe indicava o caminho com uma das mãos. O local, como pode perceber, estava incrívelmente vazio e silêncioso, mesmo que soubesse que ali vários outros pokémons feridos se encontravam em tratamento.

Para si, era estranho estar presente em um local onde sempre existia vozes, graças a grande quantidade de treinadores que chegavam à cidade, em sua maioria se preparando para seguir viagem rumo ao Monte Shirogane e a Elite dos 4. Ele mesmo havia passado por ali antes de continuar a viagem para disputar a maior batalha de sua vida, até aquele momento.

Seguiram por dois corredores brancos, onde as luzes artificiais deixam o ar com uma aparência mais fria do que normalmente seria. Várias portas passavam ao seu redor, e pelo pequeno visor de vidro que cada uma possuía percebeu que o local estava mais deserto do que normalmente, provavelmente a enfermeira havia seguido seus conselhos quando lhe informa pela primeira vez da doença e mantinha a ala toda isolada. Ao dobrar a esquerda no segundo corredor, a enfermeira parou na frente da terceira porta do local, receosa em abrir a passagem.

"O paciente se encontra neste quarto. Segundo suas orientações, isolei ele completamente da presença dos outros pokémons, nem as enfermeiras Chansey estão se aproximando da área." A jovem disse para si ainda sem abrir a porta.

"Fez bem, se não for nada, como espero, pelo menos serviu para protegê-las. Mas se for confirmada a suspeita, seria arriscado demais deixar que elas continuassem em contato com o paciente." Disse calmamente. Era uma decisão sábia, e reconhecia ser totalmente profissional por parte da enfermeira.

"Então... Também espero que eu tenha apenas me equivocado." A jovem disse e girou a maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a por fim.

O quarto era iluminado pelos raios de Sol que entravam por uma grande janela opostas a posição da porta. Logo ao meio do cômodo se encontrava uma cama, grande o suficiente para suportar um pokémon de porte médio. De cada lado da cabeceira, mesas de canto suportavam um abajur cada, que se encontravam desligados no momento. E, de costas para si, um jovem sentado ao lado da cama, provavelmente o treinador velando seu companheiro.

Seus olhos se encontraram com as íris vermelhas, quando o rapaz se voltou para a diração da porta após ouvir seu barulho ao ser aberta, e sua respiração falhou por um momento. Nunca, nem em seus piores pesadelos, esperava que o chamado fosse para atender AQUELE pokémon.

Entrou no quarto com passos incertos, indo em direção à cama, apenas para constatar qual dos monstrinhos estaria doente e sua mente levou alguns minutos para processar que, deitado entre as mantas brancas e sendo monitorado pelos aparelhos estava o pequeno roedor amarelo elétrico.

A sua frente se encontrava ninguém menos do que o maior treinador pokémon. Aquele que era seu amigo de infância e que possuia um lugar em seu coração.

"Red..." O nome abandonou seus lábios em um sussurro, ao mesmo tempo que engolia em seco. Agora, mais do que nunca, esperava que aquele chamado não passasse de um engano. Um doce e amedrontador engano.

**Continua...**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Nota:**

(1) Gente, desculpa, mas eu me recuso a usar o sobrenome brasileiro... Ou o norte-americano para eles! Assim, vai ser o original mesmo.

Keiko Maxwell  
>Junho2011


End file.
